In the related art, a forceps manipulator has been employed as a tool for assisting a manipulation of a laparoscopic surgical operation (see Patent Document 1). The forceps manipulator is used in applications such as a work for holding an organ by bending a forceps tip unit in a human body.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-090800